


Untimely Transfer

by loch_ness_writer (lostinscotland)



Series: My Flyboy OT3 [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Corporal Punishment, Dom Evan Lorne, Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, Pre-Canon, Spanking, Sub John Sheppard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinscotland/pseuds/loch_ness_writer
Summary: Years before they hear about the Stargate Program, John Sheppard and Evan Lorne are young captains serving together. They're in a casual D/s relationship, but John isn't interested in anything serious.But when John jeopardizes his career just as Evan's served transfer papers, he decides to spend their last night together fully submitting for the first time, even if that means discipline before they have any fun.After all, he trusts Evan, and isn't that what this is supposed to be all about?
Relationships: Evan Lorne/John Sheppard
Series: My Flyboy OT3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150457
Kudos: 16





	Untimely Transfer

Evan missed it, because he was getting his transfer orders right around the time John was jeopardizing his career by mouthing off to the wrong major.

Honestly, the few years John had in grade ahead of Evan might not mean much by the time either one of them got promoted. Assuming John lasted long enough for that. Evan sometimes wondered.

By the time John waltzed into Evan’s room that afternoon, the entire base had heard about his stunt. Evan had been trying not to dwell on it, but the smug grin on John’s face wasn’t helping.

“Proud of yourself, huh?”

John’s grin widened. “I am, in fact.” He dropped onto the bed and leaned back onto his elbows.

Evan shook his head. “For god’s sake, Sheppard. I oughta spank your ass.”

The grin abruptly disappeared. “You’re not my Dom, Lorne. You don’t get to say that shit.”

“I know,” Evan said, just barely refraining from rolling his eyes. “I’m not saying I’m gonna do it. But it might do you some good, get it through your brain that some people actually care about you and don’t want you throwing away your career over shit like this.”

“I’m not throwing away my career,” John scoffed.

“No? Because you have to know that it’s exactly this sort of thing that keeps you from getting the kind of commendations you need to advance. You’re a brilliant pilot, John, but you’re kind of an idiot when it comes to your career.”

John huffed as he rolled to his feet. “Really sounds like you care about me there, Evan. But hey, you’ve got the lecturing bullshit down pat, so I guess we don’t need to worry about your career trajectory, huh?”

“John…”

“No, I’ve heard enough.” He started for the door.

“I’m being transferred, John. I ship out in the morning.”

John stopped with a hand on the doorknob. “Where?”

“Nellis to start. Maybe back overseas after.”

John nodded slowly without turning around. “Well, I guess we knew this thing wasn’t going anywhere, didn’t we?”

“Yes, we knew that,” Evan agreed. The air felt oppressive suddenly. “Will I see you before I go?”

“I don’t know. Maybe.” John gave him a quick look over his shoulder. “Good hunting.”

* * *

Evan was actually surprised when John knocked on his door later that night. He’d figured the other man would see the transfer as an opportunity to make a clean break, especially given the tense conversation about his attitude toward orders.

“Hey,” John said, hesitating for just a second before closing the door behind him.

“Hey. Didn’t expect to see you tonight.”

John nodded. “I know. I wasn’t gonna come by, but then…” He fiddled with his fingers and then looked back up. “I thought about what you said, and I think you’re right.”

That was about the last thing Evan expected to hear. “Oh?”

Instead of answering the question, John wandered further into the room and dropped into the desk chair. He picked up a model jet Evan’s sister had sent him and inspected it. “So. I’m still barely out as a sub. You know that.”

“I do,” Evan agreed cautiously.

John zoomed the jet in a tiny arc in front of himself. “I tried dating when I first came out. Twice I had someone I thought I could be myself with, and both times it worked out great at first. But as soon as I did something they didn’t like, they both decided we needed to talk about discipline. And by talk they meant they were gonna dictate and I’d just lay down and take it.”

Evan could see both how John would be seen as a challenge to a lot of Doms, and just how poorly John would react to such behavior, so he said nothing and merely hummed in encouragement.

Eyes still firmly fixed on the model jet, John sighed a little before continuing. “With the first guy, I let him discipline me once. It wasn’t anything I couldn’t take, but it was way out of proportion with what I’d done and after he seemed pissed that I wasn’t more remorseful or something. I broke it off after that, and he had a lot of uncomplimentary things to say at that point. With the second one, I left right after she finished lecturing me about discipline and how she’d bring me in line, and then I stopped even trying to date Doms.”

Unsure how to respond to that revelation, Evan simply said, “I’m sorry, John.”

John shrugged. “After that I mostly just hooked up occasionally. Then there was you. Even though we were casual, I trusted you more than anyone else I’ve been with.”

Evan noted the past tense, but even without their fight he was still leaving tomorrow, so he didn’t try to argue it.

“So when you just casually mentioned wanting to spank me, I kinda panicked,” John confessed, staring at the jet now dormant in his lap. “We weren’t even dating and you were turning out just like those other Doms, and I didn’t want you to be like them, and I guess I freaked out.”

Evan opened his mouth, but John rushed on before he could get a word out.

“But I thought about what you said, and I get how it’s different. You’re right, I’m not used to people caring about my career for my sake, I’m used to them caring about my behavior as a reflection on them, and I hate that. I get enough of that from my father and all my COs, and there’s never been anyone I respect enough to care if I’m reflecting poorly on them. But with you…”

John seemed to stall out there, and as much as Evan didn’t want to be seen as trying to control the conversation, he knew they both needed John to get this out.

“With me what, John?”

John took a fortifying breath, then looked up and finally met Evan’s eyes. “I respect you a lot. Even though you’re not my Dom, I don’t want to leave things between us the way we did this afternoon. I want a last night with you, and before that I want…” His lips quirked a little before he regrouped and went on. “I want to submit to you properly, and let you show me how much you care about me not throwing away my career.”

“You want me to spank you,” Evan said, testing the conclusion.

“I want to let you care about me, and I’m willing to accept that a spanking is part of that.”

“Fair enough.” Evan took a minute to consider the request, then caught John’s gaze again. “I really appreciate that you’re willing to trust me with this, John. But if we do this, we’re going to do it right. I need you to be sure, because once we start, that’s it. I’ll honor a safe word, but it had better be because you legitimately can’t handle what I’m doing, not because you’ve realized you don’t actually want it.”

“Yeah, that’s fair,” John said with a nod. “And I’m sure. I don’t want a spanking to be the last thing we do, but I think I need this, and I’m not ready to accept it from anyone but you.”

“Okay. Why don’t you make sure the door is locked, and then we’ll get started?” While John went to take care of the door, Evan took a moment to center himself. The mere fact that John had come to him for this spoke volumes, and Evan was determined not to make him regret that decision. At the same time, he wanted to make the best use of this opportunity to actually teach John something.

John plopped back into the chair, then raised an eyebrow at Evan, a smirk playing at his lips. Evan just barely managed to refrain from rolling his eyes. This was exactly the sort of thing that must’ve infuriated other Doms, seen as a challenge to their authority. Luckily it had only taken Evan two play sessions to figure out how to get past that. 

“Kneel for me,” he said, his tone firm but not demanding, and John quirked a full grin before his face smoothed out and he slid to his knees. “Good boy,” Evan murmured. It hadn’t been a huge surprise to find that John soaked up praise with an incredible eagerness for someone who so often seemed disdainful of authority (though Evan wasn’t sure John had fully acknowledged that to himself just yet).

As John relaxed into his pose, Evan reached out and ran his fingers down the side of his face. “Tell me why you’re here.”

“For your pleasure, sir,” John responded, and Evan smiled. It had taken a while to get John comfortable answering such questions, but he was very pleased with the progress.

“And?”

John’s eyes flicked up and he smirked just a little. “For my pleasure, sir.”

Evan tapped his cheek lightly in reproof. “Don’t get cute with me, Sheppard. Why else are you here?”

Frowning, John took a moment before answering. “To discuss how my behavior affects my career, sir.”

“That’s exactly right.” Evan withdrew his hand from John’s face and sat back on the bed. “And how do you suppose flippant responses and near disobedience to superior officers affects your career?”

John’s eyes dropped to the floor. “Negatively, sir.”

“How likely do you think you are to be given opportunities to demonstrate your worth to the service if your superiors can’t trust you to follow orders without any backtalk?”

“Not likely at all, sir,” John replied, his tone barely audible.

“Exactly.” Evan reached back out and tilted John’s chin up so their gazes met. “You’re an amazing pilot, John, and you’re incredibly smart. You are capable of so much, of advancing so far. But your COs don’t think you’ll make it past captain, and as much as I believe in your potential, I think they’re right.” John’s eyes flashed with hurt, and Evan stroked a thumb down his cheek as he went on. “If you keep behaving the way you have been, you will never get the chance to become everything you’re meant to be. I don’t want to see you sabotage yourself that way.”

John nodded, attempting to drop his gaze again.

Catching his chin, Evan forced his eyes back up. “John, do you believe that I want what’s best for you?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Do you trust me to be honest and open with you in assessing what I think is best for you?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Do you trust me to correct your behavior in a respectful way, to better serve your own best interests?”

“Yes, sir.”

“And if I told you I think you need a spanking for the disrespectful way you treated your CO today?”

John’s shoulders drooped a little, but he nodded readily enough. “Then I would submit to a spanking, sir.”

Evan smiled at the sub. “You’re a good boy, John. Don’t let anyone tell you differently.”

John’s answering smile was shy, but so earnest that Evan almost ached for him. If he didn’t have to leave in the morning, he’d devote all of his free time to nurturing the man’s submission, hoping to get him to a place where he didn’t feel the need to hide it.

But for now all he could do was try to teach this lesson, that proper discipline wasn’t about conforming to the Dom’s demands, but about helping the sub to move forward. And he’d pray that John would move forward in a way that wouldn’t hinder his career.

“Okay,” Evan said, leaning back once again. “I want you to stand up and strip for me.”

John grinned just a little as he rose to his feet and pulled his shirt up over his head. Evan enjoyed the sight just as much as John enjoyed the dance- the sub was lean but muscled, willowy and graceful in his movements. Only once he was naked did John seem to remember why he was stripping, but he continued without complaint, his drooping body language the only sign of his hesitation.

“Good boy,” Evan praised, smiling a little when John did. “Now come here.”

Eyes on the floor, John made his way to Evan’s side. Evan reached out and wrapped a hand around his wrist, squeezing a little as he spoke. “Remember why we’re doing this, John. I know you’re capable of so much, and I want you to accomplish all of those things, so I want you to think about this the next time you’re tempted to mouth off and damage your career.”

“Yes, sir,” John said softly, then allowed Evan to tug him over his knee.

Evan took a deep breath as he watched John squirm for a moment before settling into a comfortable position. He ran his left hand gently over the sub’s back for a long moment, then wrapped his fingers around John’s waist.

The first smack echoed loudly in the quiet room. Evan almost winced, but John remained silent and still, so he rolled his eyes at himself and continued. John wasn’t the first sub he’d disciplined, but it had been a while, and John was definitely the most resistant to his own submissiveness. So while Evan took care to make every swat count, he was also paying close attention to ensure he didn’t overwhelm John.

Not that the other man was making that easy. John remained stoic throughout, only wincing here and there, with one aborted squirm just after a harsh swat to his upper thigh. Evan would’ve preferred to get more of a reaction before he stopped, just to make sure his message was getting through, but John hadn’t actually disobeyed orders and if he kept going for much longer, he ran the risk of being another Dom who took the discipline too far for his own reasons.

So he aimed three stinging swats at each thigh, then rested his hand on John’s back.

“Was that it?” John asked, twisting his neck to half-smirk at Evan.

Evan raised an eyebrow right back at him. “Do you need more?”

The smirk held for another half-second, then all at once John went completely limp over Evan’s knee. “No, sir.”

Though Evan would have preferred that full-bodied acceptance to come during the spanking itself, he wasn’t about to discount it now. “Good,” he said, rubbing his hand up and down John’s back. “I’m proud of you, John. I know it wasn’t easy for you to ask me for that.”

“What kind of frickin’ moron asks for a spanking,” John grumbled, levering himself up and off of Evan’s lap.

Evan caught his wrist again, then tugged the grumbling sub to sit next to him on the bed. John winced a little when his ass made contact with the mattress, but then immediately leaned his head on Evan’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry I was an idiot today.”

“You’re not an idiot,” Evan said, squeezing the other man’s shoulders. “And you better be careful with that kind of talk. I know you’re not my sub, but if you were, that’s the kind of thing I’d feel the need to correct.”

John snorted. “You’d spank me for calling myself an idiot?”

“I’d spank any sub I called mine for pointless self-flagellation. There’s a difference between knowing you need to improve at something and putting yourself down for no reason.”

John hummed thoughtfully. “I can’t decide if you’d be the most irritating Dom ever, or the best one.”

“They’re not mutually exclusive,” Evan said with a little laugh.

“Yeah, I guess. I’m kinda pissed you’re leaving. I get reassignments and all, but it might’ve been nice to see where this could go.”

“I don’t think you’re ready for that yet,” Evan said gently. “But maybe if we end up serving together again, we could try.”

“I’d like that.”

“Good.” Evan smiled and squeezed John’s shoulder. “So. You said something about a last night together. Anything in particular you wanted to do?”

“Can we just do all of it?” John asked with a grin. “Maybe get some food to fuel up, and then just keep going until we drop, take a nap, and go some more? You can sleep on your transport, and I’ll manage.”

“You’re a menace,” Evan said, his tone soft with affection. “Yeah, we can do that. Go grab us a couple water bottles, okay?”

Staying hydrated was important, and Evan had the feeling John was trying to tide himself over until he met someone else he could trust. He hoped, for John’s sake, that would happen soon. For now, though, he’d cheerfully exhaust them both.

And maybe they would get another chance someday.


End file.
